Kurokawa Tadayoshi
Kurokawa Tadayoshi is a Shinigami and a member of the of the . He currently serves as the 5th seat officer under Captain . For the Kidō Corps Commander of an alternate Gotei 13, look here. Appearance Kurokawa is a man of average height with a toned body. His skin tone is that of an average British white human, his hair is rather unkempt and messy and his eyes are hazel in colour. Back in the Shinō academy, his hair used to be at shoulder length and was rather straight in contrast to how his hair is now. He currently wears the standard Shinigami outfit, although he has a habit of rolling up the sleeves of his Shihakusho. Personality Kurokawa's original outlook on life was distant, analytical and rather cold, believing that his duties were his top priority. While still fairly asocial, he has stopped acting so cold after the events of a quincy attack which resulted in the death of an ally of his. Hailing from the West Rukongai's 52nd district, Kurokawa's usual attitude toward his indirect superiors is rather rude, he doesn't address them with any honorifics and tends to disagree with their decisions, often causing extreme friction between them. Despite his hard time with them, he will be a teamplayer and considers them close friends. Despite his usually calm personality, he can fall to his emotions and go into a fit of rage, silent or otherwise, this was most notable when he believed both Fudo Shōdo and Kana Enodoriko to be dead, with him visibly expressing anger to the culprit of their downfalls. He has a willingness to protect others, with him usually selflessly putting himself in harms way to do so, however he can be rather arrogant and prideful at times also, often mocking enemies or lashing out when his pride is hurt. He has established a odd relationship with Ikiryō Kuragari, viewing him as a rival and a guideline of improvement, while initially being extremely cautious and sometimes hostile to Kuragari's sarcastically polite mannerisms, he has warmed up to the shinigami slightly, trusting him enough to work effectively as a team with him. Powers and Abilities : Being a high ranked shinigami of his division, he is well versed in the art of swordplay, while training with Ikiryō Kuragari, his swordsmanship skill has increased, being able to fight on fairly even grounds with him. : Kurokawa is a competent fighter without the use of his Zanpakutō, and he occasionally teaches Hakuda to the unseated members of the squad, he can engage opponents of an average level bare handed. Keen Intellect: Because of his naturally analytical nature, Kurokawa is rather perceptive and is able to decipher an enemies attack pattern in an reasonable space of time. Enhanced Endurance: He is able to take multiple hits from enemies while still being able to effectively fight against his opponents, he can ignore light injuries with only mild irritation. : Due to the nature of his Zanpakutō, Kuro excels in the art of Kidō, being able to utilise high level Hadō spells and mid level Bakudō without Incantations, though doing so drains him of his reiryoku rather vastly, such as Hadō #70, Hisame Akaihi, which exhausted him after it's use. He has been shown using Hadō #86 with the incantation, capable of completely overwhelming a bound Stern Ritter and inadvertently knocking both himself and Ikiryō Kuragari several metres away from the explosion, he has also been shown using Bakudō #79 Kuyō Shibari in conjunction with the former hadō spell and Rikujōkōrō to an impressive effect. *'Healing Kidō': He possesses some knowledge about using healing Kidō, however he acknowledges that his skill pales in comparison to the 4th Division who are experts in the technique. : Initially, Kurokawa's skill in shunpo was standard, however he lost track of fast opponents. After his shunpo training with Kuragari, he is able to keep up with expert shunpo users, being able to surprise them with his speed. : Despite being only a 5th seated officer, Kurokawa boasts of a high spiritual pressure, being as powerful as a lieutenant. It has been stated that his reiatsu is warm and friendly, which is in stark contrast to his anti-social and cold personality. Zanpakutō Ookami no Shoukan '''(狼白翔 Wolf of Redemption); When sealed, Kurokawa's Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with an hexagonal tsuba and a white hilt. The Zanpakutō's spirit takes the form of a genderless, pure white wolf. *Shikai: It's release command is '''"May the Fangs of Heaven Bear upon us". Kurokawa makes a horizontal slash with his right hand. His Shikai's form is that of a wide, elegantly curved blade, the hilt of the Zanpakutō stays the same and the back half of blade has a dark edge. The blade is about the length of a nodachi. It's most prominent feature though, is a curved groove which begins at the top of the hilt and ends near the start of the blade, giving it a semi-circle shape. **'Tenma Jumon no Douka'* (天文キ, Demon Spell Absorption): The only technique of Ookami no Shoukan, this technique allows Kurokawa's Zanpakutō to absorb the energy of any Kidō spell Kurokawa can cast, this causes the blade to have a sharper cutting edge, along with having numerous other abilities that the kidō supplies it. The rule of thumb is that if a high-level Kidō was absorbed, the attack is stronger and more taxing on Kurokawa than if a low-level Kidō was absorbed. This ability can be used to make a pseudo energy blade if the blade is in any way damaged or broken. *'Bankai': Shoukan no Mikoto (翔白尊 Great Deity of Redemption): Kurokawa's bankai takes the form of a large, intricately designed longsword, it is noticeably larger and longer than his shikai, which in itself is the length of a nodaichi and has a rather wide blade in itself. Due to the bankai being severely undeveloped, it is exceptionally brittle and is susceptible to cracking and potentially breaking if it's struck by a strong enough attack. **'Enhanced Tenma Jumon no Douka': An enhanced variation of Kurokawa's shikai ability, allowing him more control over the absorption of Kidō along with an increase in said Kidō's power. **'Tenma Jumon no Yūgō'* (天文融合 Demon Spell Fusion): Kurokawa's only bankai exclusive technique, it is coincidentally his strongest technique also. Kurokawa can fuse two Kidō spells together to create an incredibly power Kidō blast, which can create a devastating explosion. The fusion is limited to two Kidō spells only and it is very self destructive and hard to control, as shown when it damaged the blade of Kurokawa's bankai when used. The power of the Kidō blast is determined by it's parent Kidō, the stronger the parent Kidō, the stronger the fused attack will be, however, the destructive power is generally great regardless of the original Kidō's power. Stats Trivia The name Kurokawa Tadayoshi has been the name for a number of failed Original Characters that the creator has made beforehand. The theme song for Kurokawa is Bleach OST - Catch 22 Appearances *''The Exile'' (First appearance) *''Der Ansturm'' *''Der Beruhigen'' *''Vorbereitungen'' *''El Ataque Por Sorpresa'' Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Fanon Character